


Routine Server Maintenance

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Gilfoyle start sleeping together, causing Dinesh to become jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gilfoyle entered his server room. “Glad there’s no tie on the door this time,” he said. He did his usual check on the servers. They didn’t really need the nightly maintenance, but he slept better knowing they were okay. 

Jared laughed and said, “A man needs some nights to himself.” 

“Yeah, can’t be a full-time pussyhound, much as you’re meant for it,” Gilfoyle murmured. 

Jared laughed uncomfortably at Gilfoyle’s tone.

“Honestly, I thought you were gay. Now I owe Dinesh forty bucks,” Gilfoyle told him. 

“Why did you think I was gay?” Jared asked him.

“You sang acapella at Sarah Lawrence,” Gilfoyle said.

“I went to Vasser,” Jared reminded him.

“That’s even gayer,” Gilfoyle said. “At least experimental.” 

“Well. Sorry to disappoint, but I’ve never been with a man,” Jared told him. 

“You’ve just thought about it a lot,” Gilfoyle said confidently. 

Jard bit his lip and then said, “Gilfoyle, I don’t mind you making fun of me because it’s a joke between friends--”

“Nope,” Gilfoyle said.

“--but jokes that are homophobic in nature can’t really stand…” 

“It’s not a joke,” Gilfoyle said. “I’m just stating the fact that you’ve thought about being with men a lot.” He turned away from the servers so he could look Jared straight in the eye.

Jared opened his mouth and then closed it. “Well,” he said. “Yes.” 

“Me too,” Gilfoyle said. 

Jared genuinely hadn’t expected that and he said, “Oh.” 

“You’ve never even kissed a guy?” Gilfoyle asked hi.

Jared shook his head. 

“Do you think about it all the time?” 

Jared nodded. 

Gilfoyle sat next to Jared. “It’s probably not that exciting, right? I mean, it’s silly to sit around building it up as some incredible fireworks moment. That can only lead to disappointment.” 

Jared looked at him curiously, not sure what to say. 

“Maybe you should just get it out of the way,” Gilfoyle said. “Do the experiment. Get the results. Move on.” 

“Are you…” Jared trailed off. 

“Of course I am,” Gilfoyle said. 

Jared tilted his head and ran his eyes over Gilfoyle. He hadn’t really thought about him that way. He had a fairly laser focus since getting involved with Pied Piper. But, now he felt like he was really seeing Gilfoyle for the first time. 

“You’re really sexy,” he told him.

Gilfoyle smiled a little. “I know,” he said. 

Jared lightly kissed him. It was quick and gentle. Afterwards, they both reflexively laughed. 

“Weird,” Gilfoyle murmured. 

Jared held onto Gilfoyle’s face. “You don’t mean weird in a bad way, do you?” 

Gilfoyle shook his head. Jared started kissing him again, more aggressively. Gilfoyle eagerly kissed back. Kissing a guy was everything he’d imagined and everything he’d been afraid of. He suddenly felt an urgent need to give into all the instincts he’d been pushing away since he was twelve. 

Jared pulled away so he could pull Gilfoyle’s shirt off. He stopped himself and asked, “Is this okay?”

Gilfoyle nodded hard. 

Jared tossed Gilfoyle’s shirt aside and ran his hands over his body. “Your body is fantastic,” he said. He kissed down Gilfoyle’s neck.  
“I was worried you only like guys who are toothpick thin,” Gilfoyle murmured. 

“What-- what are you-- I have no idea what gave you that impression,” Jared said, trying to laugh it off. 

“Nothing. Nevermind,” he said. The last thing he wanted was to get distracted talking about feelings. He kissed Jared hard. 

Jared tried to slide his hand into Gilfoyle’s back pocket. Gilfoyle groaned happily. 

“Your pants are so tight,” Jared noted. 

“Let me help you out with that,” Gilfoyle said. He slid his pants off. Jared grabbed his ass aggressively. Gilfoyle gasped. 

“Do you like that?” Jared asked.

Gilfoyle groaned and nodded. Jared squeezed his ass hard. 

“Would you find it degrading if I wanted to spank you?” Jared asked.

Gilfoyle cringed and said, “I can’t believe I’m attracted to you. Yes, please spank me.” He rolled onto his stomach.

Jared grinned and slapped his ass a few times. “Can I take your underwear off?” he asked him.

“Yeah,” Gilfoyle said eagerly.

Jared pulled Gilfoyle’s underwear down and ran his hand over his ass. “You’re so beautiful,” h told him.

Since Jared couldn’t see him anyway, Gilfoyle allowed himself to smile at that. He thought it was an adorably wholesome comment to make while feeling up someone’s bare ass. “Do you want to fuck me?” he asked him.

When Jared didn’t answer right away, Gilfoyle self-consciously said, “Sorry. I’m moving really fast. I thought you were into it…”

“No, no, I’d very much like to,” Jared said. “The fact that it’s your first time is just making me a little nervous. I guess it’s silly, but the idea that I could hurt you...”

“Well, it’s my first time being with a guy,” Gilfoyle said. “But, not my first time having stuff shoved in my asshole.” 

“Oh,” Jared said. “Well, okay then. Can you roll over so I can look at your face while I’m making love to you?” 

“Fine, but you’re a huge pussy,” Gilfoyle said as he rolled over. He took off his glasses and set them down next to Jared’s cot. 

Jared grabbed a condom and lubricant. He put the condom and applied the lubricant to his fingers. He rubbed it onto Gilfoyle’s asshole and then started lightly teasing it with his fingers. 

Gilfoyle groaned. “Shit. I love that,” he said.

Jared smiled down at him. “Are you ready?” he asked.

Gilfoyle nodded and Jared began gently pushing into him.

Gilfoyle let out a slow breath. After a second, he said, “You can start doing that harder.”

Jared started rocking his hips back and forth, a little harder with each movement.

Gilfoyle moaned and arched his back. “Shit, Jared,” he said. “Holy fuck. That feels so good.”

Jared grabbed Gilfoyle’s hips as he pushed deep into him. 

Gilfoyle moaned breathily and reached up to clutch Jared’s arms. “Jared,” he said softly.

Jared felt incredibly aroused seeing Gilfoyle in this state. “You’re so cute,” he told him. 

Gilfoyle just barely managed to say, “Shut up.” He started moaning hard and clutching Jared tighter. 

Jared pushed deep into him as he came. He slowly pulled out and tried to get out of the cot, but Gilfoyle clung to him tightly. 

Jared smiled affectionately. “I’m just going to go throw out the condom, okay?” he asked.

“Fine,” Gilfoyle said, reluctantly letting go of him. 

Jared threw it out and then quickly returned. Gilfoyle wrapped his arms around him. Jared affectionately ran a hand through Gilfoyle’s hair and then down his back. “You’re such a sweet boy,” he said affectionately.

Gilfoyle had a lot of experience with dirty talk of all varieties, but that was definitely a new one. “Um, thank you,” he said.

Jared kissed him and said, “I mean it. I see what a good person you are and I really like you.” 

“Jared, stop,” Gilfoyle said in a soft whine. He squeezed him tighter. 

Jared reached down to feel Gilfoyle’s dick. He started stroking it. “Why do you want me to stop?” he asked as he jerked him off.

“You’re being weird. Say you love my tight asshol or somthing, don’t say I’m a good person.” 

“I just really want you to know,” Jared told him as he stroked his dick. “I know we never talk about it, but you’re my friend and I admire you a lot. You’re a really strong person and I’m proud of you.” 

Gilfoyle moaned as he came. “You’re the fucking weirdest guy I’ve ever met,” Gilfoyle told him affectionately. 

Jared gave a little nod, knowing that Gilfoyle didn’t mean it as a bad thing. He held up his come-covered hand and asked, “Do you want to lick this up?” 

Gilfoyle nodded. 

“Go ahead,” Jared said. 

Gilfoyle licked it all up.

Jared rested on his back and pulled Gilfoyle close, so his head was resting on his chest. He rubbed his back lovingly. “You can stay here as long as you want,” he told him.

Gilfoyle closed his eyes and said, “Thanks.” 

 

 

Everyone at Pied Piper had been working late fixing a bug. 

“Alright, I’m calling it,” Richard said. “That’s good enough for now. We’ll pick up again in the morning.” 

Dinesh yawned and said, “Thank God.” 

Gilfoyle leaned over and whispered in Jared’s ear. Jared giggled. 

“What was that?” Dinesh asked. 

“What was what?” Gilfoyle asked innocently. 

Dinesh narrowed his eyes. 

“It was nothing,” Jared said. “I’m going to go to bed now.” 

“I’m gonna go work on the servers,” Gilfoyle said. 

Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows. “Work on them how? What could you need to do to the servers that’s so pressing?” 

“Dinesh, I’m not going to explain hardware to a coder because it would take all night,” Gilfoyle said. 

Jared and Gilfoyle walked very close together as they headed into the garage.

“Well, that was weird,” Dinesh said.

Richard had fallen asleep in his chair. He snapped back up and asked, “Huh? What was weird? Something with Pied Piper?” 

“No,” Dinesh said, rolling his eyes. “Don’t worry about it. Go to bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dinesh paced around the room hoping that Richard would ask him what he seemed so stressed about, but Richard kept typing and listening to his headphones without noticing Dinesh.

Dinesh sat down right next to him. Richard pulled off his headphones. “Did you want to talk to me?” he asked with surprise.

“Have you noticed how much time Gilfoyle’s been spending in the garage? He’s gone in there basically every night. Sometimes he doesn’t come out all night.”

Richard shrugged. “He’s obsessive about his servers. It’s weird, but it’s the reason he was able to build them in a couple of days. I’m not going to question his methods when they’re saving us a bunch of money.” 

“Yeah, but this is different. He and Jared have been very weird,” Dinesh said.

Richard shrugged. “Maybe they’re becoming friends.”

Dinesh frowned. “No. That’s impossible.” 

Gilfoyle walked out of the garage. 

Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows. “Were you in the garage all night?” he asked.

“No. I went in there early this morning,” Gilfoyle said.

“You’re wearing the same thing you were yesterday,” Dinesh told him.

“I didn’t know you paid so much attention to my outfits, Dinesh. Interesting,” Gilfoyle said before heading into the bathroom to shower. 

 

Later, Dinesh and Gilfoyle were making bowls of cereal at the same time. Dinesh noticed that Gilfoyle was watching Jared in the living room.

He leaned over and said, “He looks like a brachiosaurus fucked a bag of flour, right?” 

He smiled, but to his surprise, Gilfoyle didn’t look amused.

He shrugged and said, “Not one of your better Jared insults.” 

“He looks like a stretched out Pee-wee Herman, only somehow more creepy,” Dinesh said.

“That one’s not bad,” Gilfoyle said. 

Dinesh frowned. “Come on This was your favorite game.” 

Gilfoyle shrugged.

Dinesh crossed his arms. “You don’t like making fun of Jared now that you hang out with him all the time?” 

Gilfoyle smiled a little. “Are you worried that he’s my new bestie and you’re not?” 

Dinesh glared. “We were never best friends.” 

“Then what difference does it make to you if I’m friends with Jared now?” 

Dinesh wrinkled his nose. “But, you’re not, right? I mean… it’s Jared. He’s the least cool guy in the house.” 

Gilfoyle shrugged a little and walked away. Dinesh tried to ignore how hurt he felt and tell himself that he didn’t care.


End file.
